Uncommon Occurences
by BlackTorment
Summary: When Ichigo's shipped off to a Tokyo Shrine known as Sunset, he's suddenly faced with a girl who not only visits the past through a magical well, but that she had something to do with Kaien. It all seems too surreal. Kagome now knows what Inuyasha feels like when choosing between her and Kikyo. Kagome just hopes she makes the right choice fast enough because Naraku's coming.
1. Part I

**Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi**

**Bleach (c) Tite Kubo**

**A/N: Originally, this was supposed to be a one-shot because I just recently started reading Ichigo/Kagome fics and I fell in love with the pairing! SO now, I'm writing my own. Like I said, supposed to be a one-shot. Now, it's going to be a short story that sould be complete in two or three parts. Anyway, read and review please my beautiful readers!**

* * *

_If love was a labour, I'd slave till the end - Swing Life Away - Rise Against_

* * *

**Uncommon Occurrences**

To say he was annoyed was a complete understatement. He was furious! Not only had his dad lobbed him off to Tokyo, but he had made sure that he wouldn't be able to do his duties, either! His substitute Shinigami powers had been sealed by Byakuya per Rukia's per Isshin's request. Isshin had said that he needed a break from all the hunting Hollows and sending souls to Soul Society; he said he needed to get away from spiritual energy for a while.

HIs fingers clenched around his suitcase as he looked up the steps he was supposed to be walking up. He really wished he had his shunpo. Sighing, he began his trek up the steps towards the shrine. His father seemed to want to get rid of him; judging by the amount of enthusiasm he showed...

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Ichigo found himself leaning over his knees, exhaling with heavy breaths. _Man, I feel sorry for visitors, maybe the residents, too. _With a final breath, he straightened his back, dragging his suitcase towards the front door. He stopped when he saw an old man sweeping the courtyard, he wore the traditional hakama and haori of a shrine keeper; his greying hair was pulled into a top-knot. Strange. He trudged over to the man, actually picking up the big, brown suitcase this time. The man stopped sweeping as he heard his footsteps, turning grey eyes to face him.

* * *

Jii-chan craned his neck to look up at the orange haired boy; his eyes widening as he stepped back slightly. "Stay away thug!" Ichigo's brows returned to his signature scowl, rolling his eyes.

Ichigo held out his free hand, "my name's Kurosaki Ichigo. Ms. Higurashi offered to let me stay here. She knows my father, Kurosaki Isshin?" Jii-chan batted the broom at his feet; he began walking towards the house, gesturing for Ichigo to follow.

"So you're Baka's son," Ichigo nodded. Jii-chan entered the house, ordering Ichigo to do the same.

* * *

They waited in the kitchen as Misaki was just finishing her chores in the living room. She scurried in soon after, her eyes widening as soon as she recognised the bright haired boy. "Ichi-kun!" Misaki smiled at him, she watched as he stood up, holding his hand out. She gasped, glaring up at him as he towered over her by at least a foot. "My, you've grown!" He smirked, rolling his eyes as Misaki hugged him. "Welcome! It's been so long," he nodded, sitting down at the table once again; Misaki switched the kettle on, sitting opposite Ichigo and next to Jii-chan.

"Seven years is a long time," he winced at his own words.

"Yes, how old are you now?"

"17."

"You're the same age as Kagome!" He looked at Misaki with a confused expression on his face, who was Kagome? "Oh, that's right! You haven't met Kagome yet. She's my eldest daughter," Souta came running in then, having a huge smile on his face.

"Mama, I'm going to play out in the courtyard with my new remote control car; thank you so much for it!" She smiled, winking at him.

"Souta, this is Ichigo, he's my old friend's son." Souta smiled up at him, knocking fists with the tanned individual.

"Not as cool as Inuyasha. He has claws, and ears and super-cool powers! He's so cool!" Misaki covered the young boy's mouth with a hand, smiling at Ichigo with a suspicious winner. He frowned.

"Go play in the yard, Souta." She kissed his forehead, ushering him out almost immediately. She was hoping Ichigo hadn't looked into Souta's words, wishing he'd mistake it for a child's imagination.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she jumped down the well, she had promised Inuyasha she would be back in two days, and she needed to catch up on some revision and to re-stock her yellow bag. She felt the magic of the well pull her through time. She climbed up the well and exited the well-house almost instantly. She spotted Souta playing in the front yard with his new car; he smiled at her, and then continued playing. She rolled her eyes. Boys.

As she walked towards her house, she felt something unfamiliar tickle her aura. It wasn't an unwelcome surprise to know that other forms of power existed; it's just that... Well... It's a surprise. As she went to open the door, she felt the breath whoosh out of her. She screamed as the power hurdled at her, dragging Kagome to her knees and making her clutch at her head; she wanted it to go away. It was so painful. She carried on screaming, a claustrophobic feeling covered her chest, and her head was aching with something fierce. Then she vaguely heard her mother's cooing sounds, but that was it, because she blacked out.

* * *

She groaned as she rolled over, the pain was gone now, she felt her powers trying to protect her. It meant that they were unsure about it. But what was **it**? Her eyes opened and she immediately recognised her living room ceiling. She turned her head to the side to see her mother smiling at her; Souta was behind her, a huge grin on her face. Jii-chan looked worried, confused, too. "What happened?" She sat up slowly, only for her eyes to widen when she noticed the man she thought to be dead.

Without thinking, she leapt at him, smiling as she wrapped her arms around him. "I thought you were dead," she whispered into his neck, sobbing in relief. She squeezed his neck, clutching to him tighter. "When you said your wife died, I thought you had gone forever, you promised me... I'm so glad you're alive, Kaien." Misaki stayed quiet as she watched Ichigo's face morph into a sad mask, his scowl deepening. He pulled away, shaking his head, staring straight into her deep eyes.

He sighed, "Look, I know Kaien had a big impact on everyone's life, but I'm not _him_!" He released her shoulders, storming out of the living room and into the courtyard. Her mother cleared her throat and Kagome turned to see a worried look planted on her face.

"Who's Kaien?" Kagome froze, her heart was pounding. She had thought nothing of his different hair colour, or eye colour for that matter; she thought it had been Kaien; he had promised to return to her after Miyako's death, but he never did. So that meant... he **was **dead. No. She didn't want to believe it, not again...

She began running up the stairs, "Kagome!"

"Leave me alone!" Tears poured out of her eyes as she locked her door, she wanted to not believe it. She wanted him back by her side. Thoughts of Inuyasha and everyone flew out of her head, a memory of the first time meeting Kaien framed her mind; holding her hostage, not letting go until she was forced to remember...

* * *

_The rain was pelting around her without mercy. She didn't care, because all she could see and feel was the evil in front of her. A cracked mask adorned a quarter of his face; it was covering his right cheekbone. Ice-cutting blue eyes looked in to her own; the masochistic smile on his face made her shiver. His face was ethereally beautiful, his tanned flesh was welcoming and he was one of the most beautiful people she had ever seen. _

"_Close your mouth, you're drooling." His snide remark snapped her out of her musings; she then noticed the hole in his abdomen, she could see through it... Why?_

"_You aren't human," the thirteen year-old Kagome stepped back._

"_Of course not, kiddo. And you're not a __**normal **__human." Kagome's brows furrowed at the spiky-haired man. "You can see me. And you have a delicious amount of spiritual energy." After that, the blue-haired man sprung for her, a malicious smile coating his face. _

_Kagome evaded him, narrowly dodging his impending attack. He growled at her, aiming to spring at her again. He caught her by her shoulders, yanking her back into his waist. She felt so fragile in his arms. She grasped his bronzed forearms, her eyes billowing with tears. The fire emanating in those eyes made him want to play more, but then he felt a pain shoot through his veins. He looked down to see the girl gone, his arms scorched black. His skin was impenetrable and to have a young girl managing to mark him was something. _

_His angry snarl rippled through Kagome's bones as she continued to run from the man; he was frightening and she had a feeling he wanted to hurt her. She gasped as something flew past her head; it hurdled into a nearby tree, ripping straight through the thick bark._

"_Little girl," his voice reverberated through her ears. She dragged herself behind a tree, her chest heaving from the run. The rain was ricocheting off metal benches and bins, making her weary of her surroundings. "So you evaded my Bala. Never mind." She screamed as he wrapped an arm around her neck, squeezing her wind pipe closed. Her eyes widened as she looked up into his cool face, "I'm hungry for your soul," his hand suddenly lit up, it was so close to her face..._

"_Bakudo!" The blue haired man froze, instantly dropping Kagome. He drooped against the tree, glaring at the black-clad Shinigami. "I knew it'd be you, #6 Espada." Kagome gasped as another man was suddenly in front of her, grabbing her by the shoulders and stepping back, only to land ten feet away from the blue-haired man. "That," he pointed to the blue-haired man, "is Grimmjow, he's a bad man." Said man started moving, baring his teeth at the Shinigami. _

"_Why are you such a nuisance, Kaien? I was supposed to come here for a delicious meal," he gestured to Kagome, "and you just have to ruin it." He sighed. "Descorrer." Grimmjow disappeared. _

_Kagome turned to face the man that was now facing her; he was down on one knee. "What's your name?" His words were kind and soothing now, he felt like a calm and happy person._

"_Higurashi Kagome."_

"_Well Higurashi, you are a very special little girl,"_

"_Stop treating me like a kid! I did something to Wacko back there and I don't know what it was. For starters, I could see him! I know that's not normal, he even said so!" Kaien sighed, patting her black hair._

"_Kagome, you can see me, too. It shows that you have spiritual energy. That's a danger in itself because there are bad beings out there coming to get you." He pinched the bridge of his nose, "my name is Shiba Kaien." Kagome glared into his aqua green eyes; it surprised him. _

"_So Kaien," he smirked when she didn't use formalities, "what are you? And what was he?" He sighed, swinging back and forth until he landed on his rump. Kagome giggled, watching as he scowled. _

"_Well Kagome, I'm a Shinigami and he was an Arrancar."_

* * *

_Kaien began making frequent visits to the living world because he had asked Yamamoto if he could train Kagome to pull in her powers and keep them there. After several weeks and the passing of Kagome's fourteenth birthday, she was able to easily do it. He smiled at her progress and spent as much time as they could together; as much time a human and a Shinigami could. Their bond was unbreakable and he always protected her from Hollows when she let her guard down. They were best friends and she was so happy when she was around him. She didn't tell anyone about him because of him being a Shinigami. _

_They had laughs together, smiles together and danger together, they were practically inseparable. Even Miyako – Kaien's wife – loved Kagome after their first coincidental meeting. Everything was going great, until Miyako's death._

_Kaien had returned to the living world to tell Kagome; she had cried for Miyako, but also for Kaien, he had held her. "Kaien," she whipped her tears as she pushed him away slightly, "what are you going to do?" Judging by Kaien's face, she already knew what he had planned. _

"_He's still close by, the Hollow. He's taunting me and I need to go so he doesn't come after anyone else; he might even come after you." She nodded, swiping at her face, trying to get rid of the redness, but she only made it worse. _

"_Promise me you'll come back; come back to tell me that you avenged her." Kaien nodded and this time, she wrapped her arms around him, if her mother walked in her room right now, she would think Kagome was hugging air, but instead, she was hugging the most precious person that existed. _

"_I'm sorry. Thanks for standing by me Kagome. I promise I'll come back." He knew he would die in this battle because of his loss, but he couldn't tell Kagome. "Bakudo," He placed a thumb to her forehead; sealing away the memories of him being a Shinigami; of all the Hollows and their powers. He watched as she flopped down onto her bed; asleep._

_She never knew that he had just told her the biggest, heart-wrenching lie his lips could utter._

_She never saw him again._

* * *

She gasped as the whole truth came rushing back to her. She remembered him being a Shinigami and the Arrancar; Grimmjow. She remembered everything... She felt sick. She felt betrayed and cold inside. Her tears wouldn't stop. That boy downstairs had looked so much like Kaien...

The spiritual energy that had belonged to him had returned. He was the one that had accidentally forced her to her knees and made her collapse. _"Look, I know Kaien had a big impact on everyone's life, but I'm not him!" _Kagome gasped, immediately sprinting downstairs. She stormed up to the orange-haired boy, pushing him up the nearest wall whilst clutching his collar. She snarled at him, baring her teeth in a very dog-demon fashion; she didn't notice.

"How did you know him!?" He scowled down at her, bringing his hands up to wrap around her tiny wrists. She gasped as she felt something shoot through her veins, it felt familiar but not unwanted. It hurt to stare directly at him, so she just glared into the hollow of his throat. _Hollow._ She shook her head.

"I learned about him from Rukia," Kagome's eyes widened and she released him. A painful look crossed her features and she grasped at her heart as if it was physically in pain. She sent him the most wounded look...

"Why are you so like him?" With that said, she fled the house, hoping to find an escape with her Feudal Era friends; she needed to talk to Inuyasha.

* * *

She wasn't supposed to be returning for another day, so what was she doing here? She looked defeated. He'd seen Kagome at her lowest, but it seems she had hit the place people often referred to 'rock-bottom'. Then she glanced up at him and his ears flickered in her direction. She smelt of tears, loads of them. She sat on the lip of the well, her head bowed.

He jumped down and walked towards her with a cautious precision. "Kagome?"

"How can you stand it?" The question surprised him. He looked t her with a confused expression. Was she talking about the insults of being half-demon or...? "How can you stand by my side even though I look so much like her?" If he was confused before, now he was going crazy with obliviousness.

"What happened out there Kagome?"

"My past came back to haunt me." She lifted her chin, smiling an eerie smile at him; it made him want to wrap his arms around her and fight away everything that was hurting her. He just didn't know what was hurting her. So he settled for hugging her. Her eyes widened at Inuyasha's brazenness but accepted it nonetheless. He embraced her in the safety of his arms, but it no longer felt as sweet as it used to be. She leaned her face against his chest, wanting to bask in his woody smell.

He gently stroked her hair, manoeuvring slowly so she was cradled in his lap beside the well. Soon enough, she was fast asleep. He looked down at her, a gentle smile on his face that seemed almost out of place as Sesshomaru's. "It's not my past anymore, Kagome. It's the future."

* * *

Ichigo went to follow her, only to be stopped by Misaki, "she needs to go somewhere." The statement was so vague. He looked out the door, just barely seeing her enter the well-house. Strange.

He seated himself on the sofa, clutching at his head. He growled quietly. He'd take Hollows and Arrancars over this any day. Maybe he could ask Byakuya for a fight...

* * *

An hour later brought an unexpected guest barging in – albeit silently – to the house, he was clutching Kagome to his chest. He conveniently bumped into Ichigo and he froze. He met his eyes, they narrowed to dangerous slits. He bared his fangs at the bright haired boy; noting him to be a stranger, and judging by his scent, a spiritualist. "Who are you?" Threats were interlaced with the question as Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer, Ichigo scowled at the man in front of him.

Why did he have moving dog-ears and look like he had just got out of a time machine from the Feudal Era? Why was he carrying Kagome? "Who are you? I think it's a little late for cosplay week," he watched as black brows furrowed. His silver hair was so shiny and _long_. After that, Misaki came in to the room, not noticing Ichigo standing by the wall.

"Ah Inuyasha! Thank you for bringing Kagome back with-"

"So you're Inuyasha." Misaki stopped talking, a small gasp escaping her lips as she realized Ichigo standing there.

"Oh my! Ichigo, I didn't see you standing there..." Inuyasha snickered, trying to continue his laughter. Instead, his buried his face in Kagome's shoulder.

"What are you laughing at Dog?" Inuyasha paused, a smirk flirting with his lips.

"You know, me and Kagome were never really a fan of strawberries." Ichigo glared, stepping forward to give him a piece of his mind. Kagome chose that time to wake up.

Having two very handsome boys with wacky hair-colours in your face as soon as you wake up is not something you'd get used to; especially being in one of the said Wacky Hair's arms.

"Inuyasha!" She squealed and the half-demon's ears dropped to his head. He tried to grasp at a frantic Kagome, ending in her nearly sitting him for grasping her butt. She stared at him, shocked to her very core; Inuyasha in the exact same predicament. Ichigo just stood staring.

"Inuyasha, please refrain yourself from touching my daughter's assets whilst in my company," Kagome groaned, not even caring any more. She hid her head in the crook of Inuyasha's neck, away from the embarrassment.

"Are you bi-polar?" Ichigo ducked as Kagome took a swing for him; a very accurate one for not even looking.

"Mom, who is he?" Kagome pointed at Ichigo, still not noticing the fact that she was hanging onto Inuyasha like a koala.

"Ahh, em... You remember Isshin?" Brief images of two Soul Reapers flashed through her mind, they were standing side by side with goofy smiles on their faces. It was in Urahara's shop, where Kaien was staying whilst in his gigai.

"You mean the goofball that used to fancy the pants off of you?" Misaki glared at her daughter, a blush tainting her cheeks.

"Yes," she let the word out through gritted teeth.

"Then yes, I do remember my could've-been dad."

"Well, Ichigo is his son." Kagome jumped out of Inuyasha's arms, he seemed to have remained quiet throughout the entire encounter.

"Well thank Kami." Ichigo scowled at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome smiled at him; it was so sickeningly sweet.

Kagome giggled a haunted sound, "you could've been my brother." She patted his shoulder, "Well, I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you, aniki."

She had to get over this hurt.

* * *

Misaki's eyebrow twitched as she continued to watch Ichigo and Inuyasha pass snide remarks across the dinner table.

"Kagome, can you please pass the sauce?" She smiled at Ichigo; it was a tight-lipped one that sang humour. He gave her a brief smile back; Inuyasha caught it and moved noticeably closer to Kagome.

"Of course, aniki." She passed it him and her mother groaned. Jii-chan was watching the exchange carefully.

"You're never going to let me live this down, are you?" Misaki motioned to her daughter, an annoyed look on her motherly features.

"Of course not, I mean, Isshin wasn't better looking than dad, right? That's why you chose dad over Isshin. Yet he somehow made Ichigo..." The last sentence was whispered so quietly, Inuyasha barely caught it. He snorted, placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder. She turned to face him and blushed, he was sitting so close they were almost nose-to-nose. He leaned in close to whisper and she felt something tickling her leg. She looked over to Ichigo to see him eating his dinner... It was too casual.

Souta arose from his seat, a smirk on his young face. "Sorry guys but there but I can't stay. There's too much testosterone to be hanging around Kagome. Don't know why she always gets the men; she's not even that pretty." The last sentence was whispered to himself in a brotherly dig. Inuyasha was the only one that heard it.

"Souta, that isn't nice." Inuyasha reprimanded, it was a very out-of-character thing for him to say.

"You always call my sister ugly and useless and even Kikyo!" Souta said it playfully, but when he saw the shadow cross Kagome's face, he said his thanks and disappeared to his room.

Kagome stood from her chair.

Ichigo suddenly felt constricted, as if he were bathing in chains. His chest hurt when he saw the brief pain on Kagome's face. He remembered seeing it earlier, too. "C-can I be excused?" Her mother nodded and Kagome left.

Ichigo glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared back. "Alright you two go and apologize, _now_." Without even asking why, Ichigo stood and began walking up to her room.

Inuyasha literally flew past him, almost knocking him over in the process. Ichigo really wished he had his shunpo.

* * *

Ichigo had somehow managed to get Souta to drag Inuyasha off at the last minute so he could apologize by himself. He knocked on the door softly, and after hearing her 'come in', he entered. He watched as she was hugging her pillow in the corner of her western bed, she stared at him; her big eyes stood out massively with half of her face covered.

"Kagome... I'm sorry about what happened at dinner," he sat on the bed. Kagome threw away the pillow, leaning forward to listen to him. "Also, I'm sorry for storming out on you earlier after you woke up..."

"You can't be sorry about that," he frowned, looking up at her, he saw a genuine, gentle smile on her face. "I mistook you for Ka-Kaien. I even hugged you so..." He smiled.

"I get it a lot. Rukia told me about what happened to him. Wait, how did you meet him? You're not dead..." He placed a hand over his mouth, almost releasing a secret he swore not to tell.

"It's OK, I already know about Kaien and Rukia being a Shinigami. I was being attacked by an Arrancar," Ichigo smirked. "His name was Grimmjow, the 6th Espada. Kaien saved me." Ichigo was very surprised to learn that they were connected through Grimmjow. "How do you know Rukia? I know you have a massive huge reiryoku." Ichigo laughed a loud chuckle, smiling broadly at Kagome.

"Massive huge?"

"It knocked me out, dude." He rolled his eyes.

"Live with it,"

"What if I don't want to?" He raised an eyebrow in amusement, he knew she knew he was teasing her, and he liked the way she was smiling.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Knock you on your knees." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively and Ichigo had the right mind to blush. Kagome palmed her forehead. "I'm starting to sound like Miroku."

"Miroku?"

"He's a friend." He nodded. Taking in her words, he glared at her with a playful tint.

"How are you going to 'knock me on my knees', Ka-Go-Me?" Instantaneously, he felt a massive flare of spiritual energy fill the room, it made him cry out; he forced his own reiatsu out, rivalling the mass amount. He fell on the ground and his eyes flashed blue, his irises and pupils disappeared and he saw the ribbons. Ribbons of blue blew gently around him, there were many of them. Then he saw ribbons of a pink-purple kind, a new kind. He looked to see Kagome leaning over him, the ribbons coming from her. He blinked, the ribbons disappeared.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to release such pressure on you..." He smiled and closed his eyes, practically begging the headache to go away.

"I'm sorry I indirectly knocked you unconscious."

"What are you?" She held her breath at the question, quickly helping him up, she sat back on her bed, him following straight after. "Stop blocking me out, Kagome." She released her breath, her fingers fiddling with themselves.

She began, "I'm a..." she looked everywhere but him, "I'm a mi-"

"Hey Kagome," She turned to see Inuyasha, he was smirking at her, "I wanted to apologize, for everything." He walked in her room and sat on her chair, he absent-mindedly brought his hand up to start playing with the beads around his neck, and accidentally-on-purpose drew Ichigo's attention to it.

"Nice necklace."

"Thanks, Kagome gave it me." Ichigo glared into amber eyes.

"Look, if you have a problem with me, then say it directly, stop hinting!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, his fingers following the movements.

"Yeah, I have a problem; you. You're my problem. You're like a big, orange obstacle and it's hard getting around you," Kagome stood, growling at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, that wasn't very nice! Say sorry!" Inuyasha sighed, genuinely looking sorry.

"Sorry-"

"Save it for someone who's worth your time," Ichigo snapped, walking out of Kagome's room.

"OK!" Inuyasha smirked as he tilted his head back, looking up to her ceiling.

"Inuyasha," he looked at her, "why are you so jealous?" Damnit, she could read him like a book.

"I don't know..." Huh? He wasn't meant to say that.

"Inuyasha, I can't like Ichigo like that," Inuyasha glared at her. "He's too... Kaien. I loved Kaien more than a best friend. I was fourteen, but I knew best friends didn't feel like constant happiness." Inuyasha visibly slumped, bringing his hands up, he looked at his claws.

With a sigh, he stared into Kagome's eyes for the first time since Kaguya, "Kagome, I know you briefed me on Kaien, and I know you still have feelings for him, but you need to let go so you can move on... He's in the past and he's dead. I know that's laying it on pretty thick, but it's the truth. You can't keep wallowing in the past. You have me or Ichigo, and don't say you don't because even though you met him today, he has a serious thing for you. You both have your secrets... You can choose, and I won't hold it against you." That was the last thing he said before leaving out of the window.

_You should try taking your own advice, Inuyasha. And yes, you would hold it against me._

* * *

Ichigo sighed, why was Kaien such a god? Why did he always sound so amazing? And Kagome had said that he was too Kaien. That hit something deep within him.

_I'll prove you wrong, Kagome. I'm not too Kaien, Kaien's too me._

* * *

Inuyasha had returned to the Feudal Era after his little speech and Ichigo was intent on finding out what he was and why he seemed to pop up at the most sporadic of times. He needed to have a serious talk with Isshin, too. SO with permission from Misaki, he grabbed the phone and trudged up to the spare room he was currently staying in. It was housed between Souta's and Jii-chan's. He locked the door, sprawling out on his bed. With a sigh, he punched in his dad's number that was written on the little slip of paper he had received from Misaki.

A sweet voice drifted down the phone and he smiled, "hey Yuzu, could you get dad for me?" After a word of agreement, his dad was on the phone in 20 seconds flat.

"So what do you think of Kagome? Beautiful, isn't she? I can picture the grandbabies already, orange-haired Ichigo's with blue eyes." Ichigo sighed and Isshin stopped in his rant.

"She knew Kaien," Isshin's breath hitched in his throat; he wasn't expecting that. "Apparently, he was really close to her and her him, tell me, was this some sort of sick joke you thought that would be funny? Were you, Rukia and Byakuya planning it behind my back? Because seriously, knowing Rukia has trouble looking me in the face sometimes is enough!"

"Ichigo, I didn't know."

"Stop lying to me! He must've mentioned something about a human girl being able to see him!" Ichigo clenched his eyes shut, the anger and hurt inside was bubbling.

Isshin released a burdened breath, "he did mention he had saved a girl from #6 Espada a couple of years before he died. He told me about her spiritual energy and according to his description, it could rival yours, Ichigo."

"Oh know dad, it doesn't _rival _mine, it completely obliterates it! No wonder Grimmjow had come after her!" He thumped his fist into a pillow, his anger making his hand clench the phone.

"If you want to come home, you can."

"I'm not a coward; I'll make her see _me_."

"Just don't do anything reckless." With that, Isshin hung up. Ichigo screamed into his pillow. He was so angry! It was only his second day here!

"Ichigo." He gasped, pulling the pillow away from his face. He faced Kagome; her eyes were wide and watery.

He ran his hand through his hair, a small smile filtering onto his face, "talk to me, Kagome." She knew what he meant, so she shut the door and sat beside him on the bed. She fiddled with her own fingers, staring down at them as if they were alien to her. He sighed again.

Kagome stopped, "You probably already know this, but your resemblance to Kaien is uncanny."

"I know," the comment hurt but he knew it was partial for her to get it off her chest.

"Kaien and I... We were best friends, we met when I was thirteen and he saved me from Grimmjow,"

"I've fought him multiple times before, nearly killing him several times. He always wants to battle fairly."

"I guess he's notorious. Anyway, Kaien and I... We were practically inseparable. And when I met Miyako, I was so happy he had found someone to cherish, yet I was jealous, too. That's when I knew that I couldn't just like his as a best friend. When Miyako died, I was distraught and cried for myself, but I also cried for Kaien himself, he was holding me throughout the whole thing. That's when I new he was going after the Hollow. He wouldn't let himself grieve until the mask was on the end of his sword."

_How can I compare with that? She fell in love with him... At fourteen! She felt like he was her Prince Charming._

"I told him to promise me. "'_Promise me you'll come back; come back to tell me that you avenged her._' He had, you know. He lied to my face because he never returned. With it, he took my memories of Hollows, Shinigami and my powers with him. I remember him and me being best friends, but as far as I did know, we had just met accidentally and he was a living, breathing person. But he left the memory that he was dead.

"Rukia came by the day after his death. She told me she had tried preparing for what she was going to say, but I already knew he was gone. Then she told me she had been the one to take his life. I cried for days on end."

"Rukia never mentioned you,"

"Of course she wouldn't. She hated herself for what had happened. I never hated her for it. But her story about him being forced to kill or be killed put her in a tight spot and he begged her to take his life. Of course, only recently I realized exactly what happened. Considering Ukitake came by last night and informed me."

Ichigo was completely stunned. Soul Society – the Gotei 13 _knew _about her! "U-Ukitake? 13th Division captain?"

"Uh huh. He told me the whole story. He had went after Kaien himself, along with Rukia. He had attacked him first because of the Hollow, but his illness caught up with him. Kaien attacked Rukia then, and he fell directly on her sword. She HAD to tell me what he had said..." Tears welled in her eyes and she smothered her face in her arms. Reluctantly, Ichigo began patting her head.

"Tell me," she nodded.

"He had said that I had become his most cherished person; perhaps even more than Miyako. And he had asked Rukia to give me his kimono." Ichigo stopped pulled his hand away, utter surprise crossing his face. "Of course, I didn't know what it was for, so I was grateful to have such a garment. Then my memories came back and I realized how close to the kimono he really was."

"How can you still look at me?"

She smiled a gently but wounded smile at him, "there are differences between you two, you know. Like your permanent scowl." She brushed her fingers over his eyebrows, smoothing the skin, but as soon as she removed her fingers, it was back. "Hey," he looked away.

"I wasn't to be different to him, you know." The soft smile she graced him with nearly had his eyes watering; if it weren't for the fact that Inuyasha chose that time to barge in.

He looked frantic, "Kagome, Naraku had Sango!" She gasped, immediately running down stairs to pack anything and everything she needed in her backpack. She let Inuyasha haul it over his shoulder. Ichigo scurried down the stairs after her, watching as they gathered many supplies into the thick bag. Inuyasha was still in his cosplay outfit; his bare feet seemed to scrape across the floor. Then, he followed them outside to the well-house.

Kagome twirled to face Ichigo as he gripped her wrist before she entered the well-house. "Kagome, where are you going?"

"I have no time to explain, I'll tell you when I get back, okay? I haven't got the time." She pulled her wrist out of his grasp, watching as Inuyasha jumped into the well first, she followed after – arms wrapped around her waist as they were dragged through time, and they weren't Inuyasha's.

* * *

A gasp broke through her vocal chords as the overwhelming energy forced her to her knees again, she stared at Inuyasha. "Get out of here or you'll be purified!" He looked at her with a confused look, but he was shocked to see her tackle the orange haired boy to the ground; his eyes were glowing white. She was straddling him and he felt a bolt of jealousy shoot through his veins however, after seeing Kagome's panic, he leapt out of range with the bag.

She cupped Ichigo's face, wincing as his reiatsu seemed to strengthen, she looked into his eyes and they flashed black once then returned back to white. Her head began to ache with all the power he was letting loose and she was sure that every demon was scared out of their wits. "Ichigo," she whimpered as she collapsed on his chest, breathing harshly. She looked up to him as he began writhing, as if he was suffering an internal battle. She pinned his muscled forearms to the ground, her face inches away from her. "Ichigo!" Her energy flared drastically and a column of light shot from the well; it wasn't from the time-travel.

One of Kagome's eyes slid shut as the force of her energy battled with Ichigo's power, she slid her hand over his heart and everything disappeared. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see black hair and ague green eyes staring at her. She gasped, rearing back as if she had been burned. "K-Kaien..."

"Kagome, I'm so sorry." After that, his body dropped and Kagome immediately caught him, only realizing it was Ichigo in her arms instead. His hair was bleeding orange. She exhaled slowly, pulling his head to her heart.

* * *

"He's suddenly disappeared off the radar..." Rukia looked at Ukitake with frantic eyes.

"Don't worry Rukia, he's in good hands." With that, he dismissed his lieutenant.

He looked out the window with a small smile on his face. He felt the breeze around him blow at his hair, gently whipping it around him. He heard the whispered 'thank you' from it. "Kaien, she needed to know that you were sorry for your betrayal."

* * *

Ichigo gently picked up Kagome, and flash-stepped out of the well. He had to admit, it felt good having his Shinigami powers unsealed, but what confused him was why he was in his uniform, too. What had happened?

He looked at his surroundings, feeling and seeing nature. He felt a corrupted force running towards them and he set Kagome down; leaning her against the well. He drew Zangetsu; he could feel the zanpaktou practically throbbing in his hand. He was startled to realize it was only Inuyasha, and reluctantly sheathed his sword.

Inuyasha threw him a dirty look as he approached Kagome, but Ichigo stepped in his way. "Stand in my way and I'll cut you down." Ichigo stood his ground. "She's my friend, I would never hurt her." Inuyasha moved at a frightening speed and soon enough, was behind Ichigo and gently picking Kagome up. "She stinks of you," his nose turned up in disgust. Ichigo threw a glare at him, but jumping into step with him. "Keh, keep up, if you can," Inuyasha smirked as he darted off ahead, only to instantly stop as Ichigo appeared in front of him.

"Problem?" Inuyasha growled at him, bolting off in the direction of Edo. He kept his journey smooth and light as Kagome continued to doze in his arms. He looked behind him to see Ichigo appear in one place and a split second late, another a couple feet ahead.

"How're you doing that?" Inuyasha was too caught up on curiosity that he failed to noticed the thick root of a tree wrapped around his ankle and his arms jerked, Kagome flew threw the air and he shrieked. Not her, him. "Kagome!" His panicked shout spurred Ichigo into action and he flash-stepped into Kagome's line of flight, literally plucking her out of the air and landing gracefully on the ground.

Kagome was frozen. Her chest was panting and her stare remained on Ichigo's throat. She had almost hit a tree. She could've died. She dropped down from Ichigo's arms and pushed away from him. She walked over to Inuyasha and helped him up. "It wasn't your fault and I don't blame you." She knew by the look in his eyes that he wasn't reassured. She brought his clawed hand to her heart and whispered the same words, staring straight into his golden eyes.

_**Hey King. Miss me? Stupid Shinigami; they're always trying to get rid of me. **_

_Not now, Horse. _Hichigo flashed a sadistic grin through Ichigo's mind's eye, revelling in the fact of taking Inuyasha's head as a trophy. _He's a friend of a friend, Horse. _Hichigo pouted.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo blinked, watching as Kagome walked up to him and rubbed his cheeks with her fingertips. "Your aura... It's changed somehow..." He rolled his eyes, pulling her fingertips from his face.

"It doesn't matter. What about this Sango?" Kagome gasped, taking off in the direction of Kaede's hut. Ichigo and Inuyasha followed closely, eventually arriving at the old woman's shack. What they found made Kagome's heart stop.

_**She's niiice. I wouldn't mind handling her, King. **_Ichigo cringed at the image Hichigo showed him, the Hollow had his hands all over her body, kissing her lips with such a fervent passion... Ichigo gripped at his hair, scrunching his eyes shut.

_I do not think of her that way! _Hichigo just laughed like a maniac. But then he looked around the village. Huts were destroyed; broken splinters scattered and belongings were drenched in blood, the rice patches were dead and the water was purple with miasma. Kaede's shack still remained standing and Kagome began walking towards it. Ichigo held out his arm, effectively stopping her.

"Ichigo?" Inuyasha stormed past and ripped the curtain of its pole. He suddenly found himself on the floor, writhing in pain. A tentacle – Naraku's tentacle – was punched through his stomach in a matter of seconds. "Inuyasha!" The half-demon looked up at Kagome and began crawling towards her, something was on that tentacle. She printed over to him, clutching at his haori and pulling him away from the hut – which instantaneously exploded. Kagome screamed as large thorns of wood were forced towards her and Inuyasha. Without any reluctance, she threw her body over Inuyasha's closing her eyes and waiting for the impact of her certain death. Yet, it never came. A split second before the attempted impalement, she felt her self being lifted and whizzed away; her and Inuyasha.

Ichigo came into view and he had his arm wrapped around her waist, Inuyasha hanging on to his back. Blood was gushing out of his stomach and the wound refused to heal. She quenched her sobs against the orange-haired man's chest, trying to hide from the evil that appeared through the remains of the hut.

But she knew she couldn't be a coward at this point. "Ichigo," she whispered his name, "take Inuyasha back through the well and to my mom. There was something on that tentacle that's stopping his healing." The whimpering protests of Inuyasha echoed in deaf ears, just as Ichigo's did. "Please!" She sprung at him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Onegai, don't let him die..."

_**Come on King, we can't go against the girl's wishes if we want to make her happy.**_

_Are you crazy!? She'll get butchered by that sick bastard!_

_**We have to take that chance. She's begging us... And we'll be back in less than 20 minutes. I have faith – and I don't put faith in anybody – that she'll survive.**_

_Okay. _"Okay." She smiled up at him, clutching at his Shinigami robes.

"'_I'm sorry'_," why did that sound like she was saying goodbye? "Go."

With that, he flash-stepped to the well, remembering the way easily, all the time, he had a bleeding half-demon drooped over his back who was begging him to stay with Kagome.

"Your games are over, Naraku. Step down." The evil half-demon rolled his eyes at her, taunting his tentacles at her. Her pulled the large jewel out of his robe, only a quarter of it remained to be acquired and Kagome had what he wanted.

"'_Step down'_? Really Kagome, I'm surprised you'd say such honourable words. Do you expect me to be intimidated by you when you have no bow, no arrows?" Kagome frowned.

"Where are my friends?"

"Oh, they're alive and well, for now. Your final ultimatum comes later, Ka-Go-Me." With that, he whipped a tentacle at her ribcage, slicing at the clothing there. It revealed the scar that had started it all; the Jewel's scar.

"You will die by my hands, Naraku. Mark my words." Naraku smirked; it was a malicious smile which briefly reminded her of Grimmjow despite the massive contrast in appearances.

"You're starting to sound like the half-breed," Kagome let a little smile grace her lips.

"People in glass houses, Naraku. People in glass houses." He had no idea what she was talking about, but he didn't have time to figure it out either. She suddenly pulled her arms into a stance as if she had a bow. He watched as one materialised out of her power; it was a pale pink and looked so majestically beautiful.

* * *

"Misaki!" He slammed through the shoji door, quickly storming into the kitchen, and with one arm, swiped off the little utensils on it. He deposited Inuyasha on the table carefully, his wound pumped of blood and he groaned, he was chanting Kagome's name. The woman came rushing in, a gasp stuck in her throat.

"It's a poison,"

"I know that," He snapped at her. She carefully examined the wound, shifting nervously from foot-to-foot.

"Aha, it's only shock - inserting it by poison... It's what is slowing down his healing abilities."

"Well, Kagome's village... and the spiritual power..." Misaki scurried over to the sink and pulled out a first-aid kit, expertly bandaging up his stomach.

"And where is Kagome?" Ichigo's eyes widened and he was gone in a blur.

* * *

Panting breaths escaped her as she continued to dodge his attacks. She had managed to purify his left hip, but it was regenerating – fast. She grunted as he clipped her in her right kidney, forcing her to the ground. He stood above her with a deadly smirk implanted on his handsome face. If he'd been good, Kagome would've considered falling for him instead of Inuyasha. But they were not the circumstances. He raised a tentacle and slithered it towards her.

She keened over as he slid it against the open wound on her collarbone, smearing her blood until it coated a good portion of it. She watched as he dragged it back slowly, the purple appendage began morphing into a different object.

In its place, a crimson katana stared at her. It pulsed with evil and leaked blood on to Naraku's hand, encasing it in a barricade of her blood. "I won't kill you, yet. But I'll have fun watching you being tortured by your own your own blood." He raised the katana, aiming to slice her across the chest.

Ironically, a sword pummelled through his back and into his chest. He hissed as he glared at the black and white blade. It was a huge size and ended in a point, it looked like a butcher's knife. He reeled when it pulled back out with ease. His skin was already patching up. He turned to face his new opponent, surprised to see the orange-haired man back. His spiritual energy was frightening but he didn't appear to be a monk or a priest.

_**King! Slice that bastard! Look at Kagome! **_Ichigo looked at Kagome standing behind Naraku. She had a deep wound on her collarbone; none of her veins were cut but her bone was showing and it almost made him sick. Naraku must have deliberately inflicted that wound with precision. Dried blood had clotted it though and he wondered how she had managed to stop it. Her arms were covered in thin slices and on her face; a deep slash ran diagonally across her eyelid; from her eyebrow to her cheekbone. Her legs were no better, either.

_**Stay down, stubborn girl!**_

"Your opponent is me, bastard." Naraku watched as Kagome stood on wobbly legs, her eyes held a determined look in her eyes. "Ichigo has nothing to do with this!" At that, she lunged at Naraku, unintentionally plundering herself onto his sword. She gasped and hissed but pushed forward until his hands were right by her stomach and the handle could go no further. She clasped his neck in her hands and released.

She just released everything. Everything she had. Everything she was. Everything she was made of.

Naraku shrieked and attempted to pull away as his body purified. They were both encased in pink light and Ichigo was thrown back. He tried to force himself out of his shock. The scene that had just played out before him almost reminded him of the time when he first became a substitute Shinigami; except his was painless. And he wouldn't die from it. Then he snapped out of his shock.

"KAGOME!"

* * *

She felt blissfully satisfied. Nothing could ruin her contentment. But then he showed up. She gasped as he stood there. Clad in only the white clothes Shinigami were meant to wear under their kimono. His zanpaktou was tied at his waist with a crimson red sash and a smile brightened his face. "Kaien," he walked over to her and helped her off the meadow ground.

He pulled her into an embrace and clasped her tightly to his body. "Kagome, I've missed you." Tears began running down her face. "But you're wrong in what you are doing." She frowned, leaning away from him to see his delicate scowl.

"What am I doing?"

"You protected Ichigo because of how he resembles me. You want him to be me and you want to save me. You don't see him for who he is." She buried her face in his chest, a quiet sob emitted from her throat without her permission.

"I couldn't stop myself. I needed to save you, Kaien... I... I love you..." He nodded, pulling her head into his chest; resting it right over his heartbeat; it was pounding.

"And I'm sorry I couldn't return your love back then. But you were still a child."

"You told Rukia to give me your kimono. Why would you do that? Was that some masochistic joke?" A little chuckle reverberated through his chest and Kagome blushed.

"Of course not and you didn't read the letter in it, either?" She shook her head, not even realizing there was a letter in there. "I miss you Kagome." He pulled back and tilted her chin up. He stared into her eyes. "You're so beautiful," after saying that, his lips descended on hers. She gasped and he took that chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. Passion radiated through them both like burning fire and eventually, she began to return the kiss with equal fervour. He pulled away for a breath, cupping her face and kissing her forehead. "You were the Forbidden Fruit. But I never had the chance to be led to temptation." Her sapphire eyes widened, astonished that he felt the same way...

"Why did you betray me?" Kaien ran his hand through his hair and she thought: _what an Ichigo thing to do. _

He looked deep into her eyes, "I knew I wouldn't come back from that fight because that Hollow was nearly at an Arrancar level. I had to say goodbye..."

"But you didn't have to say it like that. You could've told me the truth. You could have asked me to help you!"

"Kagome!" His shout was unexpected and he pulled away from her. "I couldn't have asked that of you... Ukitake – a captain of the Gotei 13 – had trouble taking that Hollow on,"

"That was because of his illness!"

"Would you have rather been in Rukia's position?" Kagome froze, she stopped breathing. "Would you have wanted to kill me instead?"

"I could've saved you by purifying the Hollow!" Kaien paused; a confused look crossed his face.

"You were 14..."

"I did it to Grimmjow." He palmed his forehead.

"I still wouldn't have let you come. I love you Kagome," her heart escalated at his words. He had said it so bluntly... As if they were lovers and he wasn't married.

"If you loved me, why did you not tell Miyako?"

"I...I did tell her. She had run after you to protect you from the Hollow that was coming after you."

She reared back, "she was killed because of me... Both of you." Kagome felt an overwhelming sadness cover her and she moved away from Kaien. "I should've never met you." Kaien wrapped his arms around Kagome.

"I know. That way, you wouldn't have trouble with Inuyasha and Ichigo. Do you regret meeting me?"

"Yes." The one-word answer was so blunt but ironically blunt it pierced his chest. He nodded. "That way, I wouldn't have ruined your happiness. Miyako wouldn't be dead, you wouldn't be dead, Rukia wouldn't have to carry such a heavy burden on her shoulders, Ichigo wouldn't have to be in constant pain of being shadowed by you and Inuyasha wouldn't have a potential lover being a hypocrite." Kaien pulled her shin and kissed her chastely. It was sweet and full of nostalgic wanting.

"You're so selfless." He skittered kisses along her forehead and cheeks. He trailed his tongue down her jaw and neck and she clutched at his shoulders, her knees growing to week. Kaien tightened his grip around her. "You need to let go of me and move on. That's why I erased your memories of all the Shinigami and Hollows. That way, you wouldn't be obligated to have kept it a secret and would've fallen in love with someone who wasn't as weak as me. I love you so much and will be waiting on the other side for you. And," he looked at her with a smirk, "If Ichigo happens to follow you, or Inuyasha, I will fight for you. Now go, Ichigo's calling." He kissed her a final time and let her go. Her body began fading. Kaien sighed.

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome, get up! Open your eyes!" He shook her shoulders, receiving no response. "Kagome please get up! Onegai!" He dropped his head into her shoulder, cradling her frail and broken body in his arms. He rubbed his eyes into her bloody neck, trying to stop the tears gathering. A sob escaped his throat and he almost choked on it.

Then, he felt her small hands weave through his hair and was clutching at his scalp. She pushed him up into a sitting position and held him as he continued crying, this time in relief. She could feel her power healing her nasty wounds already. "Thank the kamis." Kagome smiled and wrapped his head tighter in her arms.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo." The wind whistled in her ears and she heard the gentle calls of Kaien whispering _I love you _to her. "Ichigo, I saw Kaien and he made me open my eyes, and my heart." He pulled back to look her in the face and she giggled at the redness of his face. His cheeks were ruddy and slightly puffy and his eyes were tinting the same colour. "You're so cute." He grunted, hiding back in her hair. "Hey, how's Inuyasha?"

"He's alive, sadly. It was just shock that stopped his healing. The Bastard infused some nervous adrenaline into his system. Nothing serious. Well, maybe in this era. Where are we?"

"500 years in the past." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Hey Kagome," he looked over her shoulder, "something's glowing." Kagome turned to face the glowing object, realizing it was the Jewel. Carefully, she walked over to it, with Ichigo's help. Then her eyes widened as horror settled in the blue orbs. The whole Jewel; it was turning black and Naraku's face briefly flashed in it until a black mist wrapped around them both.

Kagome released a hiss as she was forced against Ichigo's muscled body – despite the padding of his Shinigami uniform – as her injuries slid against the rough fabric. Tentacles, she realized. They were wrapped around both of their waists, keeping them together and everything went black from there.

* * *

**Well, here's part one. My favourite thing about this pairing is the fact that they both look like someone who was loved by someone close to them. And they died. How uncanny. **

**Kagome - Kikyo - Inuyasha**

**Ichigo - Kaien - Rukia**

**Which is why they make such a good couple. XD Please review you beautiful people! **

**BlackTorment**


	2. Part II

**Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi**

**Bleach (c) Tite Kubo**

**A/N: I have no excuse as to why I haven't updated on anything lately because frankly, I haven't had any inspiration or motivation. **

**Hopefully, I'll be able to update 'The Opposing Elements' soon... **

* * *

_I guess Karma comes back around – Nobody's Perfect – Jessie J_

* * *

**Uncommon Occurrences – Part 2 – Bound by His Power**

He pulled his black locks into a high ponytail and after running his clawed hand through his bangs, he let out a relieved sigh. After the commotion of Kagome almost purifying him to death, he had felt so fearful for his life, especially with that person by her side just screaming reiryoku.

Kagome's power was excruciating by itself, even before Kikyo's death, he had felt threatened throughout the last leg of her travel. So when the bow had suddenly materialised in front of him, he was on high alert for any surprise attacks. The irony in the situation was the fact that he had led a surprise attack.

He glanced down at the passed out girl. Her black hair was glistening in waves over his foot. He was tempted to touch her just to infuriate the half-demon. Naraku pushed the urge away, he was laughing inside with the way her chained wrists were strapped to his chair and she couldn't escape because of the corruption blossoming within the bonds.

Naraku's red eyes continued to stare at the black pattern that had bloomed on her wrists, it looked like swirls and was slowly spreading; very slowly. He couldn't speed up the process but as long as the orange haired boy remained restrained and Inuyasha stayed far out of his scent range, he didn't have a problem.

Her clothes were unusual to say the least, the bright blue fabric stretched across her chest stuck to her like a second skin and the rough fabric wrapped around her legs was a white-washed colour. He was definitely curious.

She began to stir and he let an evil smile cross his face. He wrapped his fingers in them tantalizing locks, yanking her head back painfully; making her look at him. He was extremely surprised to see a frightening glare burning deep in her eyes, Kagome's blue eyes were a dark sapphire burning with something he had never seen in her eyes before; hate.

He loved it.

The emotion made his blood pulse and his lips go dry. He was so tempted to destroy any hope she held right then because that look sent shivers down his spine, but he had other matters to attend to. "Miko,"

"Bastard," Naraku had the nerve to roll his eyes and it made Kagome seethe through her teeth, the nerve of him! She pulled her head away from his hand; she didn't even wince when he tightened his grip. "Where's Ichigo?" Underneath her words, he sensed a torturous threat that struck a chord inside him.

Naraku sighed and stood up, the baboon pelt he adorned brushed over Kagome's face and he revelled in the fact that she growled, "Dear Kagome, why are you such a devoted creature?"

He turned to face her and a sick smile fluttered over his god-like face, "You're loyalty is such a strong quality to have." She yanked on her chains and moved onto her knees. She let out a grunt of pain as the swirls sprouted up to her left elbow, her skin turning an almost chalk-white colour. The contrast was bittersweet. Then Naraku caught on and gave her a smug smirk. "Keep moving like that and the spell will just corrupt you faster,"

"How did you manage such devil craft?" The man pulled his hair into a tighter ponytail and just huffed.

"Stupid, always underestimating me; it isn't good you know, you'll always get surprised. Now, I'm going to have a little talk with your bright-haired friend, and I thought Inuyasha's hair colour was slightly obnoxious." With that, Naraku turned and exited the room through a door that Kagome couldn't see.

What was she going to do now?

* * *

Ichigo briefly opened his eyes only to squeeze them shit again with a groan. "Oh come on, I didn't drain that much of your reiryoku," Ichigo flicked his head up to glare heatedly into the crimson eyes of the evil half-demon. "You're actually aiding in keeping Kagome bound, so don't feel like your power is being wasted." That snapped him out of his nausea as a questioning look crossed his face.

"What?"

"Oh come on, do you really think another Miko would be able to subdue someone like her? You're stupider than I thought," Naraku looked at his claws as if already bored with the conversation, and the way he was casually leaning up against the cell wall made it out to be a friendly encounter.

Ichigo lunged for Naraku off the floor only to land inches away from where he had originally been. Naraku's taunting laugh reached his ears and he let a threatening growl rumble through his chest. "I'm draining your reiryoku to feed into the shackles binding Kagome; it's corrupting her because her Priestess powers are trying to fight off the extensive power. And I've taken power from _all _your ability instead of just the one, your sword looks pretty pathetic right about now." Naraku pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Seriously, why is this so easy? I'd thought you'd have something up your sleeve, but you seem as predictable as Inuyasha."

"Don't compare me to him," Naraku's eyes widened and he let a smirk brush his lips.

"Oh, is there a little bit of rivalry running between you? I guess it would be expected." Naraku then ushered a little girl in, her mirror reflected Ichigo's pathetic image and it stabbed at his pride. He growled as the black, soulless eyes of the girl stared at the floor blankly. "This is Kanna, her mirror possesses the power to suck out your soul, but that's not why she's here today.

"Of course, if the mirror can't hold Kagome's soul – even with only half of it – then it surely isn't going to hold yours. No, today, she's going to show you Kagome _herself_." Ichigo looked straight in the mirror as it swirled like liquid and turned into a colourful image.

It revealed Kagome; she was chained to a decorated chair with her head down, sobbing came from her and her skin was adorning black swirls running up her biceps.

Ichigo couldn't look away at the defeated image of her... "She's slowly dying, her soul is being eaten away at the seams," Naraku paused for a dramatic effect and even he would admit the atmosphere suddenly took on a depressing aura, "And you're the one doing it," he looked at the mirror, "Soon, she'll be nothing but a corrupted monster."

"It's actually sad at how deceit, treachery and pain follows her every footstep, no, _is _her every footstep."

"Why are you doing this? Do you revel in other peoples' torment? Do you bathe in their pain and upset?"

"Of course I do, it is karma." Naraku ordered Kanna out of the room and the half-demon knelt in front of Ichigo. "You don't know my past, and I don't know yours, you don't know Kagome's, either; even if it wasn't in her current soul." With that, Naraku left the barred cell and slammed the door shut. Ichigo's bangs covered his face as he stared at the floor.

_**King, I can't help you.**_

* * *

He paused in his stride, Rin hitting his legs and knocking herself over; he paid no heed to it and tilted his head back, taking a long whiff of the air. Sesshomaru looked down at Tensaiga as it rattled in unsettlement. He could smell purity and energy; and it was if it was being corrupted in front of the whole world, like it was meant to be broadcasted.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" He knew the child was questioning his sudden halt, and he hushed Jaken's protests against the human girl with his hand.

"The Priestes; Inuyasha's wench,"

"The dead one?"

"The one from the future, she's... Turning." And with a sudden draw of power, he was gone. Jaken cursed under his breath and Ah Un just kicked the imp.

* * *

"So Sesshomaru is in on my little game, eh?" Naraku looked with a satisfied gleam in to Kanna's mirror and his clawed hand stroked his chin. "Just where does your loyalty lie, Kagome?"

"Naraku, Inuyasha is breaching the castle's barrier," he turned his excited gaze to Akago; the baby returned his stare and held the charm in his hand tighter.

"Keep draining Ichigo, Akago, go and watch over Kagome." The baby nodded, instantaneously being picked up by Kagura and being taken to her. "It's only a matter of time Kagome; soon, all of the people you love and treasure will fall at my feet; by your hand."

* * *

She picked her head up to see Kagura and Akago enter, Kagura placed the baby on the chair Kagome was chained to and gripped the girl's chin in her hand. She examined the intricate swirls tattooing her face and was thoroughly scared of the dense blackness; it was as if the spell was carving out her skin. "Kagura," the woman looked up at Akago and saw his eyes focus on the charm in his hand, "He is here."

"Which one?"

"Both," Akago let an evil smile grace his childish features; it looked so out of place on such a young babe. "We need to speed up the process." They both looked at the sleeping girl that looked to be dead, save the fact that her chest was rising and falling with aggressive breaths.

* * *

_Darkness. It was like swimming in ice; thoroughly frozen and unable to extract heat. All she could do was keep staring into the endless blanket. Nothingness reined. _

'_What can I do now?'_

'_Why am I here?'_

'_How can I stop this?'_

_A myriad of questions assaulted her, and she didn't even have an answer for one. How sad. She looked down at her fingers and saw the black markings blending with the scenery, her chalky white skin made her let loose a bitter laugh. It looked as if her skin was being eaten away to nothing. Or was that just her soul?_

"_Soon, all of the people you love and treasure will fall at my feet; by your hand." The corruption was winning and she could do nothing to save anyone. Not even her. _

_She closed her eyes and wished the corruption would speed up so she wouldn't live in her own pain. She brought her hands up to her neck and wrapped them around her throat, it felt like a release from the constriction; which was slightly ironic. She let her eyes shut and colours burst behind her eyelids. Reds, silvers, golds, yellows, pinks, purples, greens... And oranges. _

_She opened her eyes as memories swam in her blue irises; visible to only her. She could feel the corruption covering her whole body, itching itself towards her heart. She was ready to give in..._

* * *

"Little brother,"

"Not now Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha didn't notice his brother matching his gait as he hurdled towards Naraku's revealed stench. The Bastard was up to something... He had Kagome and Ichigo...

Sesshomaru simply rolled his eyes, "The Half-Breed has your Wench."

"I know!" They breached the barrier and surprisingly, it allowed them to pass through; both of them. "What's going on?" He looked at Sesshomaru weirdly, then at the ancient temple-like castle standing on rocks.

"He's after both of us, Fool."

"Stop with the snippit sentences, bastard!" Without another thought, Inuyasha took to jumping and scaling the rocks up to the castle, Sesshomaru following closely behind.

Then, they reached the castle and all hell broke loose.

Tentacles suddenly broke loose from the ground and wrapped around every appendage unsuspectingly. Inuyasha growled and ripped at them with his claws, easily dislodging himself, Sesshomaru already had done so and was on his way to the entrance.

Byakuya and Goshinki appeared in front of them and Inuyasha was forced into shock. He had thought both of them had been destroyed, or at least re-absorbed. But no, here they were, standing before them. Inuyasha was knocked out of his shock when Sesshomaru was hurdled into him by the horned demon. Sesshomaru's feral snarl from him told him that he was _pissed_!

Sesshomaru immediately stood from lying on Inuyasha and spread his only arm out, he released his poison whip only for it to be sent flying back at him; he dodged it at last minute, and so did Inuyasha.

"I've fought Goshinki before!" Inuyasha sent out an Adamant Barrage that Goshinki managed to fly from whilst Byakuya dived into the rocks. "He can read minds! He'll know your every attack!" Sesshomaru let out an uncharacteristic snort.

"And do tell me half breed, how did you defeat him before?"

"I turned full demon!" Another dodge and another failed attempt of hitting the two.

* * *

_Kagome could see everything that was happening; it was like a room with multiple TVs playing different shows; except this was all real. She watched as Sesshomaru was hurdled into Inuyasha with a sickening crunch and Ichigo was once again drained of more power. _

_Then, she saw herself, her body was on the floor, from her thighs upwards, her body was covered in black swirls; it seemed Naraku had sliced her jeans off so he could view the progress. The only place that wasn't littered with black tattoos was her ribcage and shins._

_Kagome watched in awe as Sesshomaru transformed into his true form after Inuyasha's little speech; and true to the dialogue, Goshinki could no longer predict the Inuyoukai's movements. Inuyasha's were still anticipated, though. _

_She turned to Ichigo, he was curled in a ball on the floor and he looked like he was struggling. His hands were clenched in bright orange locks and his legs were writhing on the floor. Naraku – true to his word – was draining him of his reiryoku and feeding it into Kagome's chains. _

_All this pain, all this hurt and deceit and manipulation, it was all because Naraku had lost his love to another; he intended to take it out on her because he felt she was responsible... _

_Her friends were getting hurt because of her..._

* * *

If there was a day when Inuyasha was thankful that Kouga turned up, he had to admit today was the day. The Wolf had brought his pack, along with Ginta and Hakkaku; it also seemed that Naraku was stocking up soldiers, too.

Juromaru and Kageromaru instantly entering the battle proved that Naraku had resurrected his incarnations with intent to kill. Inuyasha was so wound up with surprise that he didn't know what to do, especially considering he had his hands full with a very powerful Byakuya. He just wanted to get to Kagome!

As soon as Kouga entered the battle, his comrades were attacked; several wolves struggled to maintain a fight with one of the incarnations. It was like they had become powerful; _more _powerful. Blood drowned the rocks in sick tributaries.

Grunts and howls escaped Sesshomaru as he was instantaneously lanced with spears throughout his body; Byakuya looked on with a smug look as he whistled as if it was a casual thing to take down the Lord of the Western Lands.

No, it definitely was not _casual_.

* * *

_A scream tore from her throat as she watched the Great Dog Demon fall to the floor in a heap of fur; her rib-cage shrieked and shuddered with the capacity of the Inu's name falling from her lips. Out of everyone on the battlefield, he was not the one she expected to fall first. _

_Her fists ripped from her throat and she attempted to punch the darkness; it was just destroying air particles; nothing more. _

_Tears streaked down her face as she watched him bleed and the spikes disappeared, Byakuya had created a real illusion... What a paradoxical way to kill someone. But he wasn't dead, he couldn't be dead! _

'_SESSHOMARU!'_

* * *

"H-hey, Akago, her body, it's..." Akago waved Kagura off and continued focusing on the charm, intent to finish draining Ichigo's energy. The charm suddenly slipped out of Akago's hands and he reared back into the chair, his eyes were wide with a fierce fear and the chilling, bone-crunching sound of footsteps echoed in Kagura's ears.

"**Now it's my turn to play,"**

* * *

_Through tear-blurred eyes, Kagome watched with a sullen face as Ichigo suddenly jerked and sat up on his knees, his back arched backwards and he let out a major grunt that was followed by a crunch. She watched as his left arm mysteriously turned snow white, a thick, black stripe running the length of it and ending with very pointy icicle-like fingers._

_She shivered as a low chuckling reached her ears and Ichigo's head tilted forward, revealing a broken horn on the left side of his forehead and a frighteningly sharp full horn on the other side. They had the same pattern as his arm and his aura turned dark; it was almost as dark as one who had been corrupted by the jewel. _

"_**Hey Kagome, can you hear me?"**_

"_Ichigo?" She focused on the picture of Ichigo._

"_**Yeah, it's me. I-I am so sorry... I haven't got time to explain, but you need to get yourself out of this mess!" **_

"_I can't... I can't beat your corruption." She watched as Ichigo winced when she said 'your'._

"_**Yes you can, it lives inside you now, Kagome. Fight it as if it's a person. Make it into a person and beat it!" **__His voice began to waver as his transformation escalated; his body grew and morphed into something akin to a beast. Ichigo was then bending the bars of his cell and escaping._

* * *

"He broke out! Just what is he?" Naraku glared into Kanna's mirror as he watched the bright-haired beast enter the room Kagome was in. He didn't feel so certain that the battle was in his favour any more however, he still had his trump card. He morphed the picture into Kagome's corrupted form and let an evil smile break out on his face. Yes, he still had an advantage.

"Kanna, Kagome's destruction is nearing, and my revenge is soon to be fulfilled."

* * *

Ichigo watched as Kagome's body convulsed and writhed, the black swirls were glowing bright white through her clothes and he had a sudden urge to step away. He stared at her body as it continued to stutter like static, then he felt something slice into his shoulder. He looked down at it with no interest at all, then up to Kagura who held her fan in front of her face.

"My work here is done, Akago, let's go." With a wave of her feather, she disappeared through the barred windows.

Ichigo stared down at Kagome; her hands were wrapped around her throat and he had a feeling it was by her own doing. "Kagome," his voice was a much deeper baritone than normal, but he was sure she heard him.

And hear him she did.

* * *

'_Ichigo... I'm sorry.' With a final breath, she let the red, hot flames engulf her being, her screams fell to death ears and her body arced and recoiled. _

_She spread her arms out and talons of black grew on her fingers, resembling Ichigo's own. She felt a skin wash over her, and just as the transformation was about to be complete, she heard his voice. _

"_Kagome," she tilted her head forward and stared into the screen, watching with a vicious gaze as Ichigo knelt beside her, his beastly form surprisingly gentle. She was awed by his kindness and courage, but she remained still as he cradled her living body. _

_Unexpectedly, she felt something swoop over her body that resembled a wave, and then it was back to flames._

* * *

He cradled her body as gently as he could but otherwise remained in a crouch. He looked down at her through corrupted eyes but felt a sense of calm settle over his soul; he could feel her responding mentally to his voice.

Then, his beast shattered instantly, and with an arm through his gut, he stared into Kagome's red eyes. His transformation was so sudden, the attack, too, blood escaped his mouth as his insides were wrenched in painful twists. "Ka-gome." She removed her hand and looked at it as if the blood was a prize.

Her mouth opened and it revealed blackness; no tongue or red gums, the shapes were still there and her teeth were crystalline white, but she remained silent, _pathetic. _He realized his mind was being wrenched in knots and mazes, but he just managed to escape her grasp. He choked on his own blood as he clutched at his gut, trying to quench the bleeding; it was no use.

"Ka-Kagome, look at me, you know who I am!"

* * *

'_I'm sorry Ichigo. I was too weak and it took over me.'_

"_Don't be so pathetic," Kagome turned to face a shadow, the grey surroundings were more suffocating than the blackness, but someone else was here, now. "You're making me sick."_

"_Who are you?" Kagome arose from her knees and picked out the details of the figure as they became clearer. The voice was definitely masculine and husky. "What do you want?" His foot suddenly appeared and it was cloaked in a white sock and wooden clog, his leg covered in black hakama. _

_The figure sighed, "I already have what I want, Kagome. I have darkness and your soul. It's been bugging the hell out of me since," _

"_Since?" And then the figure stepped out into the light fully. The girl reared back as if she had been physically slapped when she hadn't even been touched. But there, __**there**__, stood Kaien. He looked how he had always looked, his charming smile and warm eyes... It all looked like him. _

"_Why are you doing this?" _

"_Does love really make you so blind?" He drew his sword, but what surprised her was the fact that it wasn't a zanpaktou, but Tetsusaiga. She looked at the sword for a minute, and then returned her eyes to gaze at Kaien's face, only to meet golden irises and dog-ears. _

"_You really aren't Kaien," Inuyasha rolled his eyes._

"_Wench, can you really be so stupid?" She let her eyes meet the floor before turning to face him again, determination set in the blue orbs. Facial markings and a crescent moon greeted her, she took another step back and Sesshomaru let out a 'hn'. Tears gathered in her eyes and began dripping down her cheeks as she dropped to her knees. _

_She stared at the floor again only for a mini screen to appear; it showed the battle between Inuyasha and the others. After giving her that torment, it switched to Ichigo struggling to fight off her body. She brought a hand to her mouth as a solid gasp escaped. Kagome couldn't bare to look away, afraid if she did, Ichigo would be slaughtered. _

"_It's all happening because of you," Kagome looked up into the kind face of Miyako, a sad smile on her face. Kagome stared into the amethyst orbs and sobbed loudly. She tried to stifle them by biting down on her hand, but they still managed to run past her lips. What torment. _

_Miyako took Kagome's chin in her hand and made the girl stare up at her, "It ALL happened because of YOU." She dropped her chin and took a step back, "We all died because of you." Another step backwards, "You ruined my happiness with Kaien, you ruined Kaien's happiness, You ruined __**Kaien**__." Kagome shook her head, desperately wanting to deny it, but inside, knowing it was true._

"_You've tortured Inuyasha AND Ichigo with your pathetic existence. You destroy everyone you come into contact with!" When the girl's sobs promptly stopped, Miyako stared straight at the head-down figure._

_Kagome's fists clenched as she heard Miyako's words. Even though she tried to deny it, they were all true. _

"_Even if you try to be a strong person for your friends and the people you care for, you just end up getting in the way. You are NOT strong; you obliterate every person that comes into contact with you,"_

_Memories flashed before Kagome's eyes, Inuyasha's torment, his pain, his laughs, his smiles, his taunts... Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kouga, Ayame, Souta, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Ginta, Hakkaku, Kaede and Ichigo... _

_Her head snapped up then, her eyes burning with viciousness; Miyako had to take a step back. Kagome stood and dusted off her clothes, never breaking eye contact with the woman. "Why don't you show me your true form, Metastacia?" The woman threw a creepy smile before morphing into its true Hollow form. _

_Six limbs sprouted out of Miyako's body and her eyes grew into black holes with flames etched around them. Her form arched forward and her clothes were ripped off her skin. Standing there, the cause of all her torment, of everything that had happened, stood the monster that had took not only Miyako's life, but Kaien's, too. _

"_You never did die, did you? After Rukia destroyed Kaien's body, you wandered through the in-between and ended up here, next to So'unga."_

"_Ah yes, I remember now. I never could quite remember how I got into this world. I guess it's all a big coincidence?"_

"_Killing Kaien was a coincidence? That's not the truth; you deliberately targeted his wife to get to him and him to get to So'unga. You knew Rukia would do anything Kaien asked."_

"_And here I thought my plans were to be only mine. You're quite observant."_

_Kagome growled, "I don't care what you think, you decided to worm yourself into my body and waited till I was at my weakest to make yourself known. So'unga brought you back and you tend to make use of the advantage." Metastacia glared holes into her head and stood on his back legs. "I'm strong enough to defeat you,"_

_Without another word, Kagome moved at speeds unimaginable for a priestess and Metastacia howled as she struck at his side with a blast of her power. _

"_You may be inside my body, but you're forgetting you are inside MY body. I control everything here, except you." Kagome rolled behind the beast and crouched low, she held out her hand and a misty, bright light materialized a solid sword in her right hand. With a mighty war cry, Kagome sprung forward with the sword poised and ready._

* * *

Ichigo looked up at the woman who was pinned to the wall by his reiryoku. After she had broken out the shackles, his power had practically bashed into him, and for that, he was grateful. Now, however, he stared at the girl hanging with her head down. The swirls across her body were ethereally beautiful and he felt low for counter-attacking her, but he know she wasn't herself.

He didn't know what was going on with her but he was glad that she seemed to be unconscious for the time being. He bathed his gut in his power, although he had never been particularly good at healing, he was still capable of clotting the bleeding and closing his skin. Kagome had done quite the number on him. Again, he looked at the girl and again, another pang of guilt hit him.

_**What else could you do? She was possessed.**_

For once, he was grateful for the reassurance off his Hollow.

* * *

_"You're nothing, Hollow! You're just another Naraku waiting to be defeated!" Metastacia threw out three tentacles and gripped her right arm with one of them. Kagome pivoted to face him and held out her left hand. Suddenly, another sword of purity materialised and she slashed downward onto his appendage. The beast howled as the purity shot through his veins. _

_"I've been alive longer than you, human. Do you really think I don't know every single trick of a miko?" Kagome's light-tipped sword stopped before it plunged into his stomach and the Hollow hissed at its proximity._

_Blue eyes flickered to the foul looking beast with a frown._

_Then, he was suddenly in her face and all she could do was scream._

Ichigo watched as Kagome's top immediately soaked in fresh blood from an unknown wound. He was instantly on high-alert; thinking maybe he'd hurt her some way - unintentionally - and she was now paying the price. Grasping her shoulders, he began to shake her gently; her name was an utterance on her lips.

_Kagome stared down at the tenticle-induced injury. The sliver-like appendage was sticking through her front; it was wriggling and a dark shade of purple which briefly reminded her of Naraku._

_Eyes watering, Kagome wrapped her now-empty hands around the tenticle. "You're a weak human," his voice was agressive and Kagome felt her tears drip slowly. "You're not worthy of your friends. Inuyasha is a half-demon with a determination to protect you - __**because you are weak**__. Sesshomaru doesn't talk or address you because __**you are weak**__. Sango - despite her human heritage - is able to protect herself and her friends - because you __**are weak**__. Miroku is stuck with a cursed hand yet risks his life for his comrades - because you are __**we**__-" Metastacia couldn't finish because all of a sudden, power was rippling off Kagome in waves and he gasped as her body was surrounded in a globe of light._

_He just managed to escape her blast but as the light evaporated, Kagome stood in the centre with her blue-tinted hair flowing around her in a magical gust. Said strands of blue were tipped with bright, blue/pink power of purity - almost like fire._

* * *

Ichigo had managed to stench the bleeding with his power and after the healing, he watched as wind began whipping around him and her unconscious body; her hair was floating and it had tips of a pinky, blue power. Almost immediately, her eyes shot open. Her once-blue irises were misted over with the same colour power she possessed and her mouth was slightly agape.

* * *

_She spread her palms out at the side of her and snarled._

* * *

Inuyasha growled as Byakuya tackled Kouga as Juromaru attacked what was left of his pack. A multitude of attacks instantaneously forced its way through Kouga's body and the wolf howled.

Gold eyes watched as stark, blue eyes rolled into the back of his head before the silence of a dead heart greeted Inuyasha's ears. Without another breath, Inuyasha sent out a Wind Scar to the unsuspecting illusionist.

* * *

_Kagome's head snapped up and she glared into the eyes of a Hollow._

_"You have no IDEA what I'm capable of!" And with that, she leapt forward._

* * *

**Well, after waiting for-like-ever, the second part is finally up! So sorry I haven't been writing! DX**

**Review, please!**

**BlackTorment**


End file.
